Ερευνητικά Κέντρα Γερμανίας
Ερευνητικά Κέντρα Γερμανίας Research Institutes thumb|250px|[[DESY, "Πρότυπο" Γερμανικό Ερευνητικό Κέντρο Humburg, Germany.]] Ακολουθεί κατάλογος ερευνητικών κέντρων της Γερμανίας Κατάλογος A ARGE-SH Alfred Wegener Institute for Polar and Marine Research Allensbach Institute Heidelberg Astronomical Calculation Institute Potsdam Astrophysical Institute B BESSY Berlin Institute for Population and Development Bernhard Nocht Institute for Tropical Medicine Die Brücke Institute C CeNTech Center for European Integration Studies Germany Center for NanoScience Heidelberg Center of Astronomy D DESY DIA Researchgroup Dagstuhl Deutsche Sammlung von Mikroorganismen und Zellkulturen Deutsches Institut für Altersvorsorge E European Molecular Biology Laboratory F Fachinformationszentrum Karlsruhe Ferdinand-Braun-Institut Forschungsinstitut für Musiktheater Forschungszentrum Karlsruhe Frankfurt Institute for Advanced Studies Freiburg Institute for Advanced Studies Friedrich Loeffler Institute Fritz Haber Institute of the MPG G German Aerospace Center German Archaeological Institute German Cancer Research Center German Institute for Economic Research German Primate Center Gesellschaft für Schwerionenforschung H Halle Institute for Economic Research Heinrich Pette Institute Helmholtz Centre for Environmental Research Helmholtz Zentrum München I IME Process Metallurgy and Metal Recycling at the RWTH Aachen IPHT Jena Ifo Institut für Wirtschaftsforschung Institut der deutschen Wirtschaft Institut für Nukleare Entsorgung Institut für Rundfunktechnik Institut für Unternehmenskybernetik Institut für Zeitgeschichte Berlin Institute for Advanced Study, Institute for Transuranium Elements Institute for the Study of Labor J Jülich Research Centre K Karlsruhe Institute of Technology Kiel Institute for the World Economy L Leibniz Institute for Baltic Sea Research M MPRG Erlangen Division Mathematisches Forschungsinstitut Oberwolfach Max Delbrück Center for Molecular Medicine Max Planck Institute for Astronomy Max Planck Institute for Astrophysics Max Planck Institute for Behavioral Physiology Max Planck Institute for Biogeochemistry Max Planck Institute for Bioinorganic Chemistry Max Planck Institute for Biological Cybernetics Max Planck Institute for Biology Max Planck Institute for Biophysical Chemistry Max Planck Institute for Biophysics Max Planck Institute for Brain Research Max Planck Institute for Cell Biology Max Planck Institute for Chemical Ecology Max Planck Institute for Chemistry Max Planck Institute for Coal Research Max Planck Institute for Colloids and Interfaces Max Planck Institute for Computer Science Max Planck Institute for Demographic Research Max Planck Institute for Developmental Biology Max Planck Institute for Dynamics and Self-Organization Max Planck Institute for Dynamics of Complex Technical Systems Max Planck Institute for European History of Law Max Planck Institute for Evolutionary Anthropology Max Planck Institute for Evolutionary Biology Max Planck Institute for Experimental Medicine Max Planck Institute for Extraterrestrial Physics Max Planck Institute for Foreign and International Criminal Law Max Planck Institute for Foreign and International Social Law Max Planck Institute for Gravitational Physics Max Planck Institute for Human Cognitive and Brain Sciences Max Planck Institute for Human Development Max Planck Institute for Immunobiology Max Planck Institute for Infection Biology Max Planck Institute for Intellectual Property, Competition and Tax Law Max Planck Institute for Iron Research GmbH Max Planck Institute for Marine Microbiology Max Planck Institute for MathematicsMax Planck Institute for Mathematics in the Sciences Max Planck Institute for Medical Research Max Planck Institute for Metals Research Max Planck Institute for Microstructure PhysicsMax Planck Institute for Molecular Biomedicine Max Planck Institute for Molecular Cell Biology and Genetics Max Planck Institute for Molecular Genetics Max Planck Institute for Molecular Physiology Max Planck Institute for Molecular Plant Physiology Max Planck Institute for Nuclear Physics Max Planck Institute for Physics Max Planck Institute for Physics and Astrophysics Max Planck Institute for Plant Breeding Research Max Planck Institute for Polymer Research Max Planck Institute for Psychological Research Max Planck Institute for Radioastronomy Max Planck Institute for Research on Collective Goods Max Planck Institute for Social Anthropology Max Planck Institute for Software Systems Max Planck Institute for Solar System Research Max Planck Institute for Solid State Research Max Planck Institute for Terrestrial Microbiology Max Planck Institute for the Biology of Ageing Max Planck Institute for the History of Science Max Planck Institute for the Science of Light Max Planck Institute for the Study of Religious and Ethnic Diversity Max Planck Institute for the Study of Societies Max Planck Institute of Biochemistry Max Planck Institute of Economics Max Planck Institute of Experimental Endocrinology Max Planck Institute of Neurobiology Max Planck Institute of Psychiatry Max Planck Institute of Quantum Optics Max Planck Research Unit for Enzymology of Protein Folding Max-Planck-Institut für Plasmaphysik Institute for Micro Process Engineering (IMVT) Munich Information Center for Protein Sequences Munich Intellectual Property Law Center N Munich Nanosystems Initiative P Physikalisch-Technische Bundesanstalt R Research Centre for East European Studies S Seliger Forschungs und Entwicklungsgesellschaft mbH Berlin Social Science Research Center Studienzentrum Weikersheim T Friedrich Miescher Laboratory of the MPG Thomas-Institut W Wfk Z Zentrum für Kunst und Medientechnologie Zentrum für Zeithistorische Forschung Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Ερευνητικά Κέντρα Γης *Επιστημονική Έρευνα *Επιστήμη Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *[ ] *[ ] *